In the past decade, prevention science has emerged as a discipline built on the integration of life course development research, community epidemiology, and preventive intervention trials. Prevention science postulates that negative health outcomes can be prevented by reducing or eliminating risk factors and enhancing protective factors in individuals and their environments during the course of development. A growing number of interventions have been found to be effective in preventing adolescent substance abuse, delinquency and violence by reducing risk and enhancing protection. However, despite these advances in the science base for effective preventive interventions and recent investments in community-wide preventive interventions, many communities continue to invest in prevention strategies with limited evidence of effectiveness. Translating the prevention science knowledge base into effective community prevention service systems has emerged as a priority for prevention services research. The current NIDA-funded Diffusion of State Risk/Protective-focused prevention project has begun to provide information about the diffusion and implementation of science-based prevention services planning and programming across 7 states and 41 communities within those states. Yet, many questions remain about how risk and protective factors operate within communities and about how community prevention services might best be organized to reduce risk, increase protection, and reduce the prevalence of adolescent problem behaviors in communities. This two-year competing continuation project extends the work completed in the Diffusion of State Risk/Protective-focused prevention project by conducting new analysis of data collected under that project. These analyses examine how risk and protective factors operate within the 41 communities, examine change over time in community prevention service system characteristics, and examine relationships over time between characteristics of community prevention service systems and community-level distributions and trends in risk factors, protective factors, and adolescent problem behaviors including substance use, violence, and delinquency.